


YGO Vrains微博点文段子【Mob了】No.11

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: No.11 【Mob了】 #Mob了# R级。脑洞流。打代币只是拿材料多没意思，应该解锁游戏里“里程碑”的【成人Mode】。





	YGO Vrains微博点文段子【Mob了】No.11

No.11 【Mob了】 #Mob了# R级。脑洞流。打代币只是拿材料多没意思，应该解锁游戏里“里程碑”的【成人Mode】。

脑袋发沉，思维淤滞，意识还算清醒，感官反倒异常敏锐。  
——是病毒。  
破解不困难，但过程繁复，所以依旧称得上“麻烦”。  
眼前一片漆黑。是物理障碍导致视线受阻，而非强制关闭视觉。他们应该拿到了Avatar修改权限。只靠物理手段遮蔽视线，是过于自信防范不足，还是恶趣味需要？

双手被束缚在一根三十厘米长的金属杆两端，手腕上的触感紧致不冷硬，应该是皮质拘束带。双脚几乎离地，前脚掌勉强踩得到地面，身体大部分重量吊在被迫抬高过头顶的双臂上和同样被束缚着的颈部。有微弱窒息感，不碍事。身体阵阵发热，可能是源自周遭环境温度设置偏高，也可能是拜病毒所赐。  
有复数人聚集在正前方三米开外的地方嬉笑吵闹，大部分是男人。  
听觉正常工作，甚至因视觉暂时缺席而变灵敏。可以清晰分辨出急迫催促中夹杂的污言秽语，而被那些肮脏词汇所修饰的对象是谁……不言而喻。可笑，幸许大多是凑热闹的，也不知其中有多少是曾经的受害者，又有几个是仇家。真正的仇家渴望的应该是更猛烈的复仇吧。能摸到这种地方的绝非简单角色，却也逃不过低俗粗鄙的欲望表达。不如说他们来此的目的即为宣泄那些为法律或道德所不容不齿的低俗和粗鄙。

挣动被缚的手腕，保持重心稳定困难，身体前倾和后仰都会带来深一层的窒息感，脚尖仓促移动维系平衡，颈前传来金属链细碎的声响，链条“啪嗒”、“啪嗒”一下下敲击在胸骨上。围观的人群嘈杂不止，有人大声吹着口哨。  
停止无谓的挣扎。从物理层面上破坏那些拘束具显然不可取，不如优先专注于病毒破解。

有人在侧面用扩音设备冲人群说着话。  
大意是，能抓到昔日近乎毁灭Vrains的黑客、如今的全网最强猎犬——货真价实的Revolver，实属机会难得，诸位客人请务必积极参与，大把喂币别吝惜；一切还是老规矩，代币积累越多，解锁的玩法越刺激，大家众志成城才都能尽兴。若是突破里程碑记录，累计贡献值最高的客人可以要求隐藏的限制级玩法——

随他们去。  
只要意识清醒就不成问题。首先应当从阻塞思维的模块下手。如果思维能更清晰些，工作效率也会相应提高，后面的破解工作便容易很多。

代币十万！全员代币贡献突破十万！这是有史以来十万档达成最快的一次，仅用时不到一秒——主持人提高音量喊了暂停，说让我们先来按照客人们的要求领取“十万档”的奖励。

思路被不停地强制打断，平均每三秒钟一次。没有流畅的思考，只能做些简单的运算。好在记忆力不受病毒影响，三秒一存档就不怕被打回原点。  
衣领被人解开了。那里虽然贴身，结构却很简单，本可以一把扯下的，却故意耗了很长时间，并且顺着身体中心线将衣服向两边分开的动作也如0.5倍速般缓慢。金属链条直接贴在了锁骨上，凉的——周围的空气也是。看来室温比预想的低，感到燥热只是病毒的附带效果罢了。

思路再次被打断，这次花了两个三秒才拾取了运算节点，乳头被拉扯玩弄时，竟一时分了心。这次确信了他们所谓的“玩法”并不仅是单纯的言语羞辱。更过分的应该还在后面。  
主持人重新开启了代币槽，并很快喊出了“二十万”。衣服开口到了腹部，胸部被大力攥紧松开又来回揉捏，挤成各种形状，乳头上多了一对儿由细链连在一起的乳夹。那玩意儿给身体带来的感觉并不陌生，螺栓比以前体验过的上得更紧也更无情一些，夹头不是平滑胶套而是有颗粒状凸起的金属，乳头因充血而胀痛，金属夹拖沉向下，连带胸口都变得臃肿，仿佛真的长出了女人丰满的乳房，被地心引力拽着向地面坠落，唯有乳头朝前坚挺着，和乳夹叫着劲，随着呼吸颤抖不止。

一定在颤抖，因为乳夹上的细链搔得胸前发痒。  
颤抖。虽然不想，可是根本忍不住。

咬痛了舌头。头皮跳了几下，思维暂时回归。将注意力全部集中在思考上。现在是在和一条捆在脑袋里的韧性极强的橡皮筋抗衡，向前走得越远，越需使出更大的力气防止被它拽回原点。

着手开始破解，彻底无视掉了胸口和小腹处的陌生触感，直到再次被强烈的刺激打断。

有人在身后高喊着“八十万！万岁！”。似乎是几分钟前调转了方向背朝了人群，外套后摆被掀起，巴掌——或者其他什么东西拍在臀肉上留下的麻痛感正在渐次消失。到底是恶趣味，居然会在“七十万”的档口设定打屁股。  
棍状物——应该是振动棒或假阳具之类的东西，隔着衣服戳在臀尖上，而后顺着臀缝滑进了两腿间。下意识收紧双腿，艰难向前踮起脚尖躲避异物在私密处的探弄，却失去平衡险些摔倒——不会摔倒的，胳膊还被高吊着，项圈骤然收紧摁到了喉结，匆忙调整姿势减少颈部的压力，急促地呼吸，强压下喉咙里的疼痛和想要咳嗽的冲动。长时间小腿肌肉紧张引发抽搐，失去筋肉支撑的踝骨错位扭动，发出咔吧声。已经顾不得挤入了腿间摩擦腿肉的异物，甚至要失态地靠夹紧它来保持平衡。

夹紧！夹紧！终于有反应了！再多给点反应啊——人群在身后尖锐欢呼。

——各位看官可别光顾着叫好了，这边离“一百万”的里程碑可是还差着十八万三千币呢？我们能达成一百万吗？哦哦，大家的决心我已经看到了——我们怎么可能只是停留在“蹭蹭不进去”的未成年水准呢？九十二万币！九十三！九十三万——九十五！谢谢一人即加料两万的No.55先生！九十六！九十七——大家的热情持续高涨！九十九——九十九万！代币槽即将达到可以脱衣见真章的一百万！九十九万三千——四千——六千五——九十九万九——恭喜大家！“一百万档”里程达成！我们暂时关闭代币槽，请大家欣赏接下来的精彩内容！

身体被调转方向，再次面向观众，而后被抬起，摆放在一张桌台上。台面很高，相应地胳膊落下一些，金属杆搭在后颈处，双手垂落在头两侧，与双耳持平。微曲的膝盖被一左一右打开到最大，脚踝套上拘束具固定住，两腿无法合拢；身体后倾，手腕和项圈依旧需要一些力量对抗才能勉强保持平衡。棒状异物顶着会阴，腰以下、大腿中段以上的紧身衣被撕开。他们选择手撕而不是程序分解，是故意为让观众听到衣物破碎的声响；而那些出钱看客也很配合地保持了安静，连喘息和吞咽口水都无比克制。关键部分的白色紧身衣破损后，挡住了私处的粗大按摩棒并未马上移开，而是抵着会阴低频震动着，慢慢旋转，酥麻感自下体发散开来，另有人拿着被追加了特殊程序的刀刃划过手臂、大腿和侧腰，保护程序避免了刀片过度割伤肉身，却能在紧身衣上留下大大小小露肉的开口和一些微不足道的血痕。

破解的工作还在继续。已经不会被三秒钟强制打断一次思考了。连同思绪一并完整流畅化的还有身体深处诱发的快感。半包裹着肉体的破碎衣物反倒成了阻碍。他们就不能做得彻底些，把箍着大腿和手臂的紧身衣剥干净？可能是勃起了，并且从喉咙深处漏出了呻吟，因为那些围观的蛆虫忍不住发出了狂吼。臀后错着躲闪来自会阴处的刺激，膝盖和腰被扣住了，震动着的棒状物也紧追不舍，勾起的欲望根本无处可藏，就那样众目睽睽之下被围观着。  
无所谓吧，只要射出来就好了，大脑会像驱散了一片迷雾、接受了一番掺杂着薄荷精油的喷淋般爽快并清醒起来的。可病毒的效果中似乎包括限制高潮，性欲导致的头脑混沌比病毒机制下的思考障碍要难处理……或者说根本无法控制。

不必去管人群，却不能忽略为了压过人群嘶吼而开足了扩音器音量的主持者。每一次代币槽冲击抵达的新高都意味着一些全新的刺激。一百万过后的里程间隔被设置成了五十万一档，单人单次投币的最低额变成了十万。  
期间被电击了一次，险些萎掉，但观众很兴奋，有人在台下喊应该换成鞭子抽打。二百万档时，重新勃起的性器被捉住、套上了阴茎专用的束具，小孔中插入串珠形状的探棒，串珠一粒粒按进去的刺激感过于强烈顶出了眼泪，探棒根部嵌着颗铃铛，随着阴茎摆动叮当响个不停。即使四肢僵直着努力不动作，分身自己也会难耐地扭动着，将悦耳的铃声灌入耳蜗里，博得台下一片浪叫。

三百五十万档时，一直饱受冷落的后穴被撑开了。起初只是很细的玻璃棍，直进直出没什么感觉。滚珠在穴周打着圈，肌肉条件反射地收缩。大量的黏稠液体淌落到赤裸的小腹上，热的，似乎是油，或是加温的润滑液，顺着腹股沟一路流下去，淌过的皮肤瘙痒难耐。  
代币增加的速度逐步减缓，蠕虫般晃晃悠悠爬到了五百万档。人群突然沸腾了。毫无疑问，一定是什么东西要来了。腰被抬了起来，巨大的假阳具抵在穴口——那东西虽然滚烫有温度，却必然是假的——正常人类不会有那种恐怖的尺寸，除非是在网络中修改了Avatar的数值。

最终的破解就停留在指尖上。在场的任何人都没意识到他们眼前摆动着腰肢承受巨大入侵的淫荡俘虏和最危险的尤物，距离逃脱甚至反击仅有一步之遥。

然而那根手指不会落下。

体内空虚得可怕，欲火点燃肌肤的饥渴，不上不下，无法抵达无法释放，假如就此结束还不如割断喉咙——起码后者能求得一个结果和一丝爽快。不由自主地抬高腰部，在雀跃的叫骂中大声呻吟着连根吞下湿濡抖动的粗长，颈部高扬，不得章法地扭动吮吸。一切不堪入耳的噪声都是背景，下体满满当当，被狠狠钉穿，双球根部也遭套牢，挺立的阴茎跳着砸在大腿内侧，连铃铛声也变得湿漉漉的，油滑又黏稠。过于舒服又过于憋屈，他们为什么不把缚在分身上的东西去掉！

七百万——七百万！七百七十万！恭喜大家！七百七十七万达成！感谢诸位努力冲刺抵达了全新的高度！今晚，他属于你们每一位做出贡献的客人！他属于你们了！

——主持者声嘶力竭地吼着，现场一片混乱，无数人大叫着、兴奋地蹦跳着。凌乱的脚步声由远及近，冲上了木质的“舞台”。双脚的束具被拿下，瘫坐着的桌台也被撤走了，身体完全悬空，而后由复数人托起。数不清的手——或粗糙或细柔，或火热或冰冷——急不可耐地摸上来，全身上下都是游走的手掌和揉捏着皮肉的手指，每一个缝隙都要全面探索未曾遗漏——除了被眼罩遮住的眼睛。  
残存的衣物很快被扒光了，乳夹也不知去了哪里，四五张嘴争抢着去含咬肿胀的乳头，两三副门齿撕扯着喉结和后颈，十几根灵巧如蛇的舌头钻入了耳孔、腋窝、肚脐、臀缝和指缝，马眼里的探棒抽出，阴茎被来回把玩和口交，射精的感觉却不明显，只有温热的前列腺液或者尿液潺潺往外渗，尿道有些灼痛。有人嵌进两腿间，拔出了里面震动的假阳具，将自己的东西深埋了进去，卖力顶撞抽插，恨不得将勃起的玩意儿拗断在里面。被无数人托着，一次又一次被侵入和中出，十几轮后后穴里再容不下更多液体，即使无人挤入也像漏底的牛奶桶一样一直往外淅沥沥地流精液，于是更多等不及排队的人干脆蹭着肘窝、胸腹和大腿射出来，或直接手冲，浊液交错喷射在身上，一滩又一滩，滑腻腻如同洗了精液浴。

我不想搅扰诸位的雅兴，不过……若是突破里程碑记录，累计贡献值最高的客人可以要求隐藏的限制级玩法——我想大家应该没有忘记我一开始的规则说明！  
——某个主持人本着职业操守仍未忘记自己的职责——当然他的声音听起来比一开始沙哑低沉了太多。在这充斥了原始性欲的失控空间里，唯独他努力维持的冷静听起来不似那么多余。

对本次里程碑任务贡献值最高的No.30先生，您可以从我们刚发送给您的隐藏选项里挑选一种您心仪的限制级玩法，而我们其他在一百万档后有所贡献的客人，全部有权留下来观看后续节目。只参与了一百万档之前代币支付的客人，请您自动离场！

数不清的手依依不舍地松开了滑腻的皮肉，留恋着后穴温暖的人也不得不退了出来。身体再度悬空，却无半点支撑的力气。胳膊高吊着，被赤裸地悬挂在原处，挂满身体的浊液顺势蜿蜒滴落，脚趾尖能勉强够到黏软潮湿的地面。寒冷，精疲力竭，却仍旧隐隐渴望着什么。  
现在要点下那根宣告一切终结的手指吗？也许不。

哦，不符合规定的观众我们已经清离现场，而我们尊敬的No.30先生也已决定好了邀大家一同围观的限制级节目选项——  
主持人说着拍了拍巴掌——  
女士们，先生们，我知道你们同我一样期待！这可是只能在网络的虚拟世界中完成的动人心弦又不可思议的最高等的艺术。请你们从刚才兴奋的互动中平静下来，按捺住肉体的震颤，以便迎接最新的、更刺激的冲击！我相信这是你们很多人都渴望又仅凭人类肉身做不到的事——到底要怎样做，才能让一个高不可攀的男人的肚子连同他的欲望一起被真正填满？我们的No.30先生帮我们给出了答案！他所选择的节目是——异种生物产卵！

话间，有两条比大臂还粗的滑韧触手缠上了虚软的脚踝，咕啾咕啾分泌着粘液，顺着小腿盘旋绕上。巨大的陌生生物盘踞在身后，一点点舒展着身体，无数细小的触手抚弄着背部和臀部，一根手腕粗的触手撬开了紧闭的唇齿，抵达了台下那些家伙都没胆试探的空间，压下舌头，刺入喉咙深处，喷射作用不明的浓液。

冰冷的身体再度燃烧起来。

够了。无聊至极。还是就此结束吧。

右手的手指像扣动扳机一样，弯曲回勾。

***

SOL的总裁财前晃从不怀疑汉诺年轻首领的个人能力。他在鸿上了见将视频电话打进他办公室的那一刻就知道对方一定已经圆满完成了委托。

“您愿意接受这个委托，我感激不尽。深网中潜藏的那些黑客组织虽然大多都威胁不到Vrains的普通用户，可最近那个组织的不法活动过于猖獗，已经开始靠病毒拐骗Vrains用户了。他们从上层到普通会员都是些棘手的家伙，连赏金猎人也难摸到他们的门道。如果不是汉诺出手，我一时还真不知该如何是好。”

“你干脆直说：汉诺之所以能对付得了他们，是因为我们也是歪门邪道，”鸿上了见闲适地靠着身后的沙发，微微扬起下巴：“不用谢我。我不是为了保你SOL的CEO位置才出手的。”

“我懂。因此我是代公司和Vrains的万千用户谢谢你。”财前晃点头：  
“另外，既然已经解决了，不知鸿上先生有没有意向从技术层面和我浅谈一下那个组织所用的病毒，究竟是——”

“财前。”鸿上了见冷笑着耸了耸肩膀：“别打着‘保护Vrains’的幌子来满足自己的好奇心。那个组织所使用的病毒以及相关人员账号已全部销毁，组织成员和其会员也会因汉诺附赠的Flashback而失去相关记忆且此生永远无法使用Avatar登入网络——你只要知道这些就足够了。”

“这……是否做得有些过火了？也许留下些证据交给网警去处理比较妥当？”财前吃了一惊，有些不置可否。

“既然选择了以毒攻毒的策略，让汉诺来接手这件事，你就该清楚，对于事件和相关人员的处理，你无权过问。”  
汉诺的首领毫不留情地说完了上面的话后，不待对方回复，便挂断了视频通话。

而后，白发的年轻人望着漆黑一片的屏幕，本是余裕满载的身体忽然紧绷起来。

“了见大人，您还好吗？您看起来不太舒服？”站在他身旁，正为他的咖啡续杯的Specter担忧地问道。

“我没事。你先出去吧，Specter。我需要休息两个小时，之后我们去Link Vrains。”  
鸿上了见自沙发中站起身，看着汉诺的辅佐官鞠躬后离开了房间。  
他的一只手搭上小腹按了按，随即深深皱起眉头。

“到底要……怎样摆脱这个Flashback。明明是平的……怎么可能生出东西来……”

【No.11段子·FIN】


End file.
